


Music Appreciation

by Spinzgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Music AU, adam is a big fan, just wanted these boys to be happy together, shiro plays the violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: Shiro is a violinist who finds videos of himself being posted online by an avid fan. Apparently for Adam, flattery will get you everywhere.





	Music Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super short fic based on a Tumblr post. I wanted to see Shiro and Adam reunite. Maybe they did, in another reality :)

The first YouTube video was titled “Hot Guy Plays Electric Violin” and Shiro would have missed it were it not for his coworker sharing it on Twitter. Although he was a bit embarrassed to have been filmed unawares while playing on the street, Shiro still clicked the thumbs-up button. A fan is a fan after all.

The second video was sent to him by his mother via email. She thought it was cute that it was titled “I’m In Love With Violin Guy” and hinted that he get in touch with the person. Bristling at the idea of flirting with a stranger, Shiro decided to leave a comment directing them to his professional account where he’d uploaded his own videos instead. 

The third one Shiro saw on his own. He’d subscribed to  _deathoftheparty_ after the last upload, just in case more popped up. When he got the email for a new video he clicked the link for “My Future Husband” right away, laughing to himself that someone would be bold enough to make such an assertion. He left a comment  this time:  _I don’t even know if you’re my type ;)_

The last video was different. It didn’t end as soon as the music stopped playing. Instead the camera showed the person’s feet walking down the street, excitedly chatting about Shiro’s comment on the previous video. The voice was what surprised Shiro. He’d expected a young girl’s, but instead what he heard was most certainly male. This time his message was more pointed. “Let’s have coffee.”

Now Shiro was busy setting up his equipment, highly distracted by the crowd forming around him. He’d gained a large following thanks to the videos and there were several people with phones at the ready. His stomach knotted as he tried to pick his secret admirer out of the crowd. Nobody stood out to him though.

Finally he started to play, a [song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQ7C2BOwTz50&t=ZTQzMjI2YTZmMWQ2MzI1MGE4NmQyYmRlNjA4ZDVjMGMyMDE3ZmIzMix3d0M1a2lmSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AdfeTaWASHuXOIa9OnovIgA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fspinzgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177842308985%2Fa-short-shadam-fic&m=1) he’d chosen specifically for this moment. From behind his sunglasses his eyes scanned the group until they fell on one person. This guy was the only person who wasn’t filming, but he  _was_  holding two coffees. He was tall, tan, and very muscular. Nothing like Shiro expected, yet everything he wanted. 

Shiro had never wanted a song to finish faster. He was pleased that he managed to keep tempo Allegro despite his heart pounding at Prestissimo. By the time he played the last note his hands were sweating profusely and the bow nearly slipped his grasp. In all his years of performing never once had anxiety been an issue.

As he fumbled to put his instrument back in its case a long shadow fell across the sidewalk, eventually blocking the sunlight from touching any part of him. If it’d had weight Shiro imagined it would have suffocated him. Instead the scent of pumpkin spice latte wafted to his nose. His favorite.

Looking up he saw the handsome fellow from before standing over him, one arm extended in his direction. Shiro accepted the hot beverage that was in his hand before standing to thank the young man. They were facing each other eye-to-eye, which is rare for someone who stands two inches over six feet tall. 

“Hi, I’m Adam. You said you’d like to get coffee, right?” 

_Gosh, he’s cute._

Shiro thought about it for a moment before responding. “Now that we’ve met I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“Oh, okay,” the young man responded, looking a bit dejected. 

“I’m thinking dinner and a movie instead,” Shiro offered with a wink. “My treat.”


End file.
